Unknown Virus
by SafyAmnesiaFresh
Summary: All she could remember was that she had been killing the infected and nothing more. She had meet him the 10th boss of Vongola. She grew attracted to him slowly. Could she and him save Namimori or would it be too late. Could she tell him her feelings. I suck at summary's. OCxTsuna.


So a bit of OOC Here ^^;; I have problems getting there personality right and a OC thingy mer jig. So it's gonna be like TsunaxOC, Later on Le Awesome Alice will appear . o. Also sorri for the bad grammar e .e Oh this revolves around the manga...around about chapter 392 and 396 so yeah spoilers~ e .e Also around about resident evil: extinction/Afterlife cause it's set in japan so yeah.

. o. And I'm a lazy writer e .e and I le issues with forgetting words so yeah o-0

Disclaimer: Seriously if I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn lets just not go there and I don't own resident evil is well all rights go to the rightful owner

T for Violence Ish e .e (M Later.) Enjoy Peeps.

Unknown Girl

I woke up to the sounds of the birds, if I remember correctly I was in Japan going from city to city killing the infected and seems it hadn't gotten as far as here. Here? That's right where am I? I looked around to see an unfamiliar place. I could here people talking, I got up to find myself in Pink PJ's and bandage around my hand. Oh yeah my wrist was out of place and with that I put it back into place. "Kyoko, Haru, Lets go outside." I out the window to see men and three girls. I looked around once more to see clothings my clothing and a note 'Wait up stairs until everyone has gone, I cleaned your clothing' Hm? I put my brown short leather jump suit which fitted perfectly over my curvy figure and my leather jacket. I suddenly stumbled, "Argh, Shit" I fell to the ground making a thud. The rest of the noise disappeared.

_**Flashbacks**_

"_Good morning Miss Lucy. How are you today?" "Hm? I'm good." Looking around the whole place was white, everything. "Miss Lucy? Mr. Wesker has called for you?" A man not yet in her late thirty. I slowly got into my Cat suit, and started walking down the hall. Everything was white with rather sometimes silver to be seen and always the Umbrella corporation sign as I liked to put it. I came towards him the big man himself, the man who started all this, the man who killed my family and made me a freak for his own games. "Sir?" "Lucy you've grown well during the years, and into a fine woman" he gave me the creeps "Thank you sir. You asked for me." "Seem we got a vermin on our hands. And you not ready to defeat her so I'm asking you to go to paris." "What? Why I'm ready thou-" "unfortunately she probably wont have much interest in you plus I have a plan to take her powers away. And I want to make you stronger than her. You and her are much alike" "I-I As you wish sir." __walking away I curse under my breath. I really did dislike him _

_**End Of Flashback**_

Fluttering my eye's open I came to see a short boy with brown hair, A boy with what looked like a pineapple top, a man with black spiky hair with feather and tail with it, another boy with white hair and a tattoo under his eye. The rest just looked the same to or it was the fact those four looked as if they were ready to kill me expect the short brown-haired one of course. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The man with black spiky hair ask whilst might I add pointing a gun at me, now I would have grabbed it but my hands were currently behind my back tied up. "Oya Oya Xanxus She is after all a foreigner. A cute one in face Kufufufu" "Oh shut it you" "M-Mukuro-kun Xan-" "Shut up" Once again he pointed his gun at me "What exactly did you tied me up with?" I finally asked, the short brown-haired boy looked at me shocked "What cat got you tongue?" "Oi shut it girly" I tried reaching for my back pocket to find my pocket knife "So who are you?" "What's that matter to you?" Glaring at him "Tch, just cause you're a girl doe-" "Xanxus? I'll take it from here" I looked at him scanning him "Your different from the others." I put out plainly, finally I reached my pocket knife "I-I am? Well anyways I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada call my Tsuna" I started cutting my way through the thin wire "Lucy" I grumbled "Hm?" "I'm Lucy, And I woke up stairs, I can't remember anything sorry after I woke then I blacked out" "Oh really well sorry for tying you up" "It's okay, so could you un-tie me" "Su-" "No!" The so-called Xanus bit back "Xanxus?" "We can't trust her" Tch what do you know about me huh? "Well if you un-tie me maybe I'll tell" I kept cutting until I finally got their "Su-" "Actually no need" I raised my hands, Tsuna seemed shocked "Oya Oya Ar-" "Hm? So your names Lucy? Nice ta meet cha' I'm Byakuran" The man named Byakuran smiled "You too." "Tch still don't trust you." I couldn't help but laugh "Oh please no need, though I like you but keep pointing that gun at me I wont be responsible for my action" He laughed "Girly don't make me laugh." "Are you looking down at me?" "Hm? Maybe" With that I lifted my leg up in the air and hit him the back of the hit knocking him to the ground the quickly getting on to him back lifting his head and flipping out my pocket knife putting it to his neck digging it in slightly "Then don't" "L-Lucy-san" Tsuna slowly start panicking "Oh don't worry I won't hurt him." with that I got off his back and looked over to the overs. "Tch bitch" "Don't go starting things Sir doesn't end well" "Tch well then br-" "Voi!" I looked over to see a man with silver hair "Oh seriouly how many men are there?" I asked "Eheh" Tsuna laughed nervously "Nevermind." I turned towards where my weaponry were "Can I have these back or am I too dangerous?" Mukuro, and Byakuran laughed "Sure Lucy-san" Tsuan had a bright smile but behind I could see someone who has been fucked over with. We enter his living room, and I grunted inwardly "Lucy-san?" I looked at him "Nothing Tsuna." "So what brings you to Namimori?" "I can't remember, all I can remember was me leaving Tokyo the next I was waking up that's all" Tsuna looked at me the looked down "I believe I worked for Umbrella corporation." "Umb-" Byakuran looked at me "Oh that place where they made medical stuff?" "Yes but it was more than that." "What you mean?" "The were makin weaponry." I looked down. "Tsuna? Since you have this many people here I guess your busy right?" I couldn't get attached not now not ever.


End file.
